canterwoodcrestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rosebud123
Hi Rosebud? You like Warriors? Me too! I hope you're active here. Bonfire & Snowbird 19:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Rosebud are you here? I need your help to improve the wiki. I have awesome ideas! BonfireHis life was stolen... 01:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I am so glad you're back! It's not like you have to give up your rights or anything... You'll still be admin, with me. I'd never take your rights away if I was admin. Are you new to Wikia? Wikis have at least 3 admins to delete, help, and all that good stuff. I understand how special it is... that's why I gave it a new look on the main page! Thanks for the improvement!! I worked for hours on it! Don't worry about taking the rights away from you... all wikis have more than one admin. Get back to me soon :) Oh yeah, and I added the different picture of Aristocrat because on the website, it shows him as a bright chestnut when he's really a dark one without a blaze. BonfireHis life was stolen... and he was brought back by Snowbird 22:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I just had an idea! Since you're new to Wikia, I can teach you how to use a toolbar, give admin rights, and improve wikis? Can I? Wikia is pretty awesome, and I'm great with templates. BonfireHis life was stolen... and he was brought back by Snowbird 21:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesomeness! I'm glad. I'll explain about the toolbar in a sec. BonfireHis life was stolen... and he was brought back by Snowbird 23:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Here goes. You know that little bar that follows you everywhere you go at the bottom of the screen? It says "Customize"? Click on that. You can add a whole bunch of special links- delete, edit, and block/give rights to user. Here's a link. To give admin rights to a user (that means that the user can help pages more and has a higher level of editing. You need admins on a wiki for it to function) click on "User Group Rights Management", type in the user's name, and either click rollbacker (can revert edits) admin (said above) or bureaucrat (for users that work hard on the wiki and you trust them to a maximum). You still keep your rights, though. Then click and drag it under the file. BonfireHis life was stolen... and he was brought back by Snowbird 23:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Rosebud... I have a surprise for you and the wiki. I've been working on it for days! I'm so excited... you'll L-O-V-E it!!!!!! My cousin Nightfern helped me out... she's another big admin on other wikis. Have you figured out the toolbar yet? With admin rights, I can give this wiki a whole new look... XDDDDD, but that's up to you. Hey, tip: When leaving a message on a user's talk page, press the signature button that's up there ^ BonfireHis life was stolen... and he was brought back by Snowbird 00:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Rosey, please please please don't leave again! I can fix up this wiki so much... Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 21:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yaaay Rosey! Which wiki? I checked and all of seems fine. Community Central is changing my username, so I'm using Nightfern's account. Would you consider giving Bonfire (New name: The Snow Queen) admin and 'crat rights? I would be honored to work alongside you, and I've already made a theme that I'm excited to show you. Thanks, Rosey, The Snow Queen (talk) Thanks Rosey. :) I can help you. Have you figured out how to customize your toolbar? Add the "User Rights Management", then type my username in (Bonfire & Snowbird) and click Bureaucrat", "Administrator", and "Rollbacker". Then I can give you a theme and help you out a lot. Thanks Rosey. You're the best. :P LOL Rosey. Look, you know your toolbar? You need to press "Customize", then add "User Rights Management". Then drag it under the folder, and save. Then, click on it, type in my name, and press check marks on all the above. With these rights, I can help you and like I said, give it a theme. With only one admin, a wiki will slowly fail. Oh, and you want me to make you a sig? Can we chat here? I'm here a lot. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 20:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Alright. Hit CUSTOMIZE. Then IN THE BOX, type in "User". Just wait. "User Rights Management" should appear. Double check spelling. Then click on it. You got it? Good. Then, save it, and click on it. It should appear if you scroll over the TOOLS section. Then, click on it and type in The Snow Queen. If nothing comes up, type in Bonfire & Snowbird. Press edit user groups or whatever it is, then click on admin, bureaucrat, and rollbacker. Then save it. After that, this wiki is gonna be awesome! xDDD Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 00:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Rosey, want me to make you a signature? Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 19:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) *frowns*Rosey, I'm not an admin yet. Did you make sure to save the changes? Theme Designer or block user isn't coming up. Oh, and tell me what colors and what font and what you want in your siggie. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 20:19, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Never mind! I got it. Thanks!!! Your awesome. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 20:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course! You and I are admins together. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 20:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! Told you I had a surprise. The green and gold is Canterwood colors. What do you want your siggie to say? Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 20:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) And Rosey, I need the admin rights (so I can delete) and rollback rights (so I can undo user's bad edits). Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 20:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would look nice but it only shows Jasmine's and Alison's faces. And the bright green and purple aren't Canterwood Colors. Rosey, how come you keep removing my rights? :( Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 21:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm an admin now, but it says your removing my rights. Maybe it's a bug. Don't touch the link anymore... it might be a problem. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 21:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) What about a pale, pale rose-mint color as the buttons? Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 21:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Did it. And Rosey, please stop removing my rights, unless it's a bug and it's not you. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 21:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Of course I understand Rosebud, but I'm a bit confused myself, honestly. I understand you want some time to yourself, and that's perfectly fine. I respect that. But... you do know that other wiki admins would kill to have a user like to be admin right next to them? *tries not to be self-centered* I mean, I made a background, made tons of templates, and completely re-decorated the main page. And that admins want another admin to be next to them? You can be an admin yourself without me interfering or making you feel unneeded. I really love this wiki, and think about it: I can help you with so many things. I know a lot about the wiki code, blocking users, and making this wiki a better place. I hope we can still cooperate without me making you feel like you want to be the only admin. It's alright to have another one, too. I know this wiki is special to you and you are the founder, after all. I hope you re-think this and let me be an admin and help you and CCW, but ultimately it's your decision that you're comfortable with. Either way, I'll be happy to serve alongside you and CCW. I spoke to Jessica and she's impressed with how I am dedicated to this wiki. I'm working on your signature, by the way. I still need the words you want, though. Cheers, Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 22:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and Rosey, now we have a talk page instead of comments so that we can do style concerns (like on WW). Here's an example: it's impossible to have done it with comments, and that's how it was before Wikia turned it off. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 10:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) No, you don't. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 13:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) What font? And do you want it as the small letters? I can make it say "Rosebud" and in smaller letters, "Sasha and Jacob". Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 13:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Siggie RosebudSasha and Jacob Here it is! Do you like it? I can change anything if you want. Okay, copy the code in the box under here RosebudSasha and Jacob And then, where you log out, click on Preferences. Then click on Custom Signature and paste the code. Then save it. Always sign with this: ~~~~ Good luck! Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 13:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... there seems to be a problem with the coding. You copied the code in the box, not the signature, right? Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 20:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay! And Rosey, keep all those awesome pictures for pages that need them. If a page already has a nice picture, there's no need to add a new one. Pray for Kate... I read she's ill. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 23:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay!!! Yay Rosey! You are so awesome. Just so you know, while you were gone a IP edited and spammed a whole page with etjetnhnfrhdhfhvfbnerh erh rmhrwmhcrhm. I blocked him for 2 weeks so he can't do it again. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! lol no. She's like, 8, and you have to be over 13 to have an account on here. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! lol. It's REALLY good, actually. When you get it go ahead and type it up on the Chosen page. Did you take a look at Canterwood Crest Answers on the main page? It's a Answers site I made. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! Heather's on the back. Callie and Sasha are in the front. I thought it was Sasha first, but I read something Jess posted and it turned out it was Heather. Canterwood Crest GirlSasha and Jacob Forever! 20:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha, no problem. I edited the Rider template so now it looks a lot better and has a lot more stuff. If you don't fill something in, it doesn't show up, which is perfect for pages like Jacob (it doesn't say HORSE or CURRENT STABLES). The Snow QueenSnow is falling... 15:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Omigosh, happy birthday Rosie!!! Today's my brothers; I'm typing this while his friends are arriving. Have a great time!!!! The Snow QueenSnow is falling... 15:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Who? I know a couple of IPs have edited (and tried to help but I had to undo it), but no users. The Snow QueenSnow is falling... 15:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I just checked and she hadn't edited once. Her edit count is 0 and she doesn't show up in the Users Log. How did you find her? The Snow QueenSnow is falling... 20:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: I only changed the character templates so it's easier to handle and in a better form, otherwise I didn't change the books, horses, or anything else. I believe it's still green too, though. The Snow QueenSnow is falling... 15:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) How's your summer? The Snow QueenSnow is falling... 01:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not answering. :( I was away on vacation. Um, what happens when you try to go on? The Snow QueenSnow is falling... 13:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Have you parents, like, blocked anything on your computer? The Snow QueenSnow is falling... 05:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rose, I requested our wiki to the content team to fix it up. Soon, a user called JoePlay is going to come on and make an amazing theme and logo. See the ones he's made. The Snow QueenSnow is falling... 23:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I've uploaded a new logo and background, but unfortunately, the server cache isn't updating immediately as it should whenever a new version of an existing image is uploaded. You should be able to see the new logo here and the new background here. I also uploaded a screenshot of the theme designer here so you can get an idea of how the wiki will look once the images update themselves. While you're on the wiki, try pressing Ctrl+F5 occasionally to try to force your browser to clear its cache. If you want me to change anything, just let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Rosebud, whatever you do, do not change the theme. Okay? Its green right now because the cache is slow. It will show up later. The Snow QueenSnow is falling... 13:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rosebud! I am ABSESSED w/ Khloe Kinsella so i started on her page! if there is any more i can do let me know! Lucky Charm Acadamy!LuckyCharmAcadamy 19:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi thanks to making this wiki I have been trying to repudate all the pages and adopt the wiki soon!!! ~~tnsfanforever~~